


A Letter To The Young Master

by addicted_2_manga



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Diary/Journal, Letters, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_manga/pseuds/addicted_2_manga
Summary: This was what I wrote for the February prompt we were given in the BL Writers Club. We had to chose any canon character we desired, and write a love letter to their beloved. I went for OzBert and chose to write it as three separate journal entries, as Gilbert would never have had the nerve to confess anyway.
Relationships: Gilbert Nightray & Oz Vessalius, Gilbert Nightray/Oz Vessalius
Kudos: 3





	A Letter To The Young Master

** _GILBERT AT 14_ **

**_Young Master,_ **

Even though it has only been a few weeks, it feels like years.

I miss you.

I am a Nightray now. I have been adopted into the Dukedom.

I will use my new position any and every way I can, if it means I will find a way to see you again.

You saved me once. Now I will return the favour.

_**\- Your Faithful Servant** _

** _GILBERT AT 22_ **

_**Master,** _

Time has stretched so far now, that I feel my soul has been worn down to its last stubborn fibres. I have never given up hope, however, and I never will. The thought of seeing you again gives my life meaning.

I am plagued by nightmares of that day. Your screams echo in my head, and I bolt up in bed, once again feeling the cold sting of steel slice across my chest. It is really my heart that hurts, though. To think, you were taken from me at such an age.

I have a confession to make.

I knew my own feelings perfectly well back then, but never felt the right to have them. I never would have told you, for as long as we were together. When we are reunited, I still will never be able to tell you. This is the only place where I have the nerve- a letter that you will never read.

Did you know, Young Master?

Oz.

Did you know all along that I loved you?

Sometimes, I cannot help but suspect that you did. You were always so fond of teasing me, torturing me with your tricks, playing with the power you had over me, even then. The power you had over me, regardless of what we were to each other- master and servant. You may not have realized, but I knew. I had a feeling, at least. I noticed when your teasing took on a new kind of tension.

What would have become of us, if you had never been condemned? If we had been allowed the future we deserved- the one where we remained side by side? Would you have maybe had your own feelings for me? Would you have confessed?

Of course you would have. You were always so much braver than me. It would have made me cry with joy.

I tried my best, to stop thinking of you.

After so many years, it felt as if I were sullying something pure, and right. Pining for you as a teenager was one thing. Now I am a grown man. After a while, it only made me feel ashamed and perverse.

I have since given up. My love for you can never be extinguished. You were my first, and my only true love. You will remain that for as long as I live, no matter what may come to pass. Every woman I lie with- I am left empty and unsatisfied, only wondering how it would be, if only it were with you.

According to Pandora’s research, time does not behave too differently in the Abyss, at least not in some respects. All this while, you have been aging, just as I have. That provides me some solace, some justification.

I cannot picture you all grown up, though. I can only see your beaming, youthful face. Or that sadistic grin you wore whenever you had it in your mind to bully me. I would give my own life and soul to see you smirk at me again.

I loved you. I love you. I will always love you. Even if I can only ever be your faithful valet.

**_\- Gilbert_ **

**_GILBERT AT 24_ **

**_Oz!_ **

I should be sleeping right now, but that is simply impossible.

My body is electrified, my heart cannot stop thundering in my chest, my mind will not settle.

Tomorrow! Tomorrow, we will rescue you from the Abyss. After so long, we have finally found a way.

I will see you again!

I cannot believe it. I am positively giddy and foolish.

Things are so different now, though. I am not the same cute, wide-eyed, scaredy-cat little Gilbert that you loved to toy with.

I am afraid. Terrified. What if you do not like the man I have become?

I think it will be too much of a shock to tell you right away. I will give you time to adjust. I will tell you carefully, at just the right time.

Until then, I will hide behind this new persona I have cultivated all these years.

At first, you will know me only as Raven.

I cannot wait, Young Master. I cannot wait…

**_\- Gilbert_ **


End file.
